King's Island
by smilesallthewayforever
Summary: Set 20 years in the future. The Triple Trouble pirates have finally arrived at King's Island, The island that decides the new Pirate King. One problem though, it seems the previous pirate king Luffy left behind a challenge. (Beware for massive amounts of OC's! Also I don't own any One piece characters, Oda does!)
1. Chapter 1

**Set 19 years in the future. The Triple Trouble pirates have finally arrived arrived at King's Island, The island that decides the new Pirate King. One problem though, it seems the previous pirate king Luffy left behind a challenge. Crews will battle it out on King's Island and the final crew standing becomes the crew of the new pirate king. Powerful crews from around the world all sharing a strange connection with each other battle for the right to rule the seas.**

**King's island chapter 1: Arrival at King's island**

"APPROACHING KING'S ISLAND!" My little sister and navigator exclaimed through the thick cyclone filled, whirlpool covered death trap known as King's entrance.

We had been sailing through this storm for a full week now. A storm that leads to the legendary island that decided once and for all who the new Pirate king would be. We had all been taking shifts to stay awake in order to help sail the ship through the rough sea. All except my sister. She had been awake non-stop throughout the entire storm in order to navigate our crew and ship 'The Fireworks'.

Once ashore we anchored down and decided to enter the island tomorrow for some rest after that hectic experience. "Well done Mikan," my brother praised. She smiled softly before collapsing into his arms into a deep slumber. I smiled with sheer joy as I watched the sunset lit island of the boats figurehead. My brother approached from behind and sat along the figurehead to my left with our sleeping sister resting on his lap bridal style. "We finally made it, Anne." He said calmly. "Our final destination on our trip to becoming the Pirate King, Queen and Princess." I replied just as smoothly glancing down at our snoozing sibling, he nodded in response. Everyone that that met us knew that if we hadn't decided to take double shifts to secure the safety of our sister we would have reacted with more excitement than all five seas could handle.

We shuffled off to the girl's cabins and placed our little 16-year-old sister in her bed wishing the future pirate princess sweet dreams whilst we headed for the captains quarters. A large king size bed awaited us and we climbed in next to each other without hesitation. Don't get the wrong Idea though, we are inseparable and have been since birth. Twin brother and sister, been together for 19 years, not a thing in this world that would make us hate each other. "Good night Pirate King." I mumbled, "Sleep tight Pirate Queen." I heard him whisper back before we were out cold.

"Captain Tachibana! Captain Jack!" the sniper of the wild card pirates exclaimed. "Yes Alex?" Tachibana questioned. "I see a ship with a jolly roger ashore the East bank." He informed. "Can you identify which pirate crew the flag is from?" Jack asked as he climbed down from the crow's nest. "A skull with a red bow on top and 2 scythes as the cross bones." The sharpshooter explained. "The triple trouble pirates…" Tachibana muttered. "Ooh! More competitors! The crew with a bounty on every head. How many crews are there now?" Jack directed to Tachibana "4...maybe more, I'm not really counting."

**Thank you for reading! I know it's short but I promise future chapters will be longer. I'm writing 2 stories at the moment so updates may come about once every 1-2 weeks. Also I am challenging you guys to send me the meaning behind the names, if you guess correct you can request a scene to occur. Good Luck mina!**


	2. Chapter 2

**King's Island chapter 2: What's with all the other crews?**

Morning came; at least what I thought was morning. We woke up from a loud series of shouting coming from whom we could only guess was Smoker and Shin. A loud bang was heard followed by some shouting; obviously an angry Mikan had broken them up. "CAN YOU GUYS BE A LITTLE CONSIDERATE AND LET ME SLEEP!" "Forgive me Mikan-sama~". I sighed. Shin was at it again. I groggily climbed out of bed, my long black hair a ruffled mess with Ace and his short orange hair not much better going then mine following suite. We quickly showered and got ready, dressed in our usual attire of matching yellow singlet's, pale red skirt (shorts for Ace) and a pair of black bike shorts that reached just above our knees before heading out for breakfast.

"Good morning Anne-sama~" Shin greeted as we travelled to the kitchen, I waved in response, still not fully awake yet. "Food." Ace mumbled. "You already missed breakfast, It's 1pm. Lunch isn't for another half hour." Shin replied. Both of us were now fully awake. "WE MISSED BREAKFAST?!" we roared out together. Our loud shriek was followed by the sound of sprinting footsteps and finally a panic-struck Mikan with brown locks spiking in every direction like an angry cat. "I MISSED A MEAL?!" Mikan practically bawled. The 3 of us all silently sulked as we entered the kitchen. To our surprise everyone was already in the kitchen. "Welcome Pirate king's!" They all cheered together. Ace and I gave them a face splitting grin. "Shishishishishi!" We heard Mikan's signature laugh.

Shin lay an assortment of delicious looking foods on the table whilst we sat down. "I don't think I can keep the new pirate royalty waiting for their meal." He smirked and I had to refrain from blushing. "That's something special coming from the prince of Dressrosa." I quipped back with a wink causing the former to go rosy in the cheeks as well.

I decided to break the awkward stares "Triple trouble pirates! We set out for conquering at dawn!" I declared standing on top of the table (possibly stepping in Scarlett's fruit salad). "It's past dawn though…" Kasopp informed. "Oh… After lunch!" I re-declared. "Yeah!" My crew responded.

After a usual lunch consisting of Mikan swinging down from the lamps with her arms used as vines with her ribbon-ribbon fruit swiping down to eat others food and an angry Dressrosa royal family attacking the anybody who comes near their meals we cleaned up and headed to the front deck. We then one by one jumped off the ship on to the island in age order.

First to jump down was Rose landing gracefully without the slightest flinch in her posture and composure and her hands held behind her back (as usual). After her came Kasopp who front flipped off the deck and...Fell on his face (should have known). Following them came Tom and Saul together, the twins jumped off back-to-back landing crouching on the ground still next to each other. Mikan jumped off next landing in a giggling pile of ribbons. Scarlett sky walked down to join the others. Olvia entered with rockets blasting at her feet making her zoom down at astonishing speeds. Smoker created a tornado with his swords and used it to fly down. Shin then jumped down with a backflip and created a crater in the ground when he landed. Close behind him followed a flailing and screaming Laya who fell down on her back the moment her feet steadied. I nodded to Ace and we jumped, clung our hands together mid air and spun each other around to land in the former's original position.

Ace started to slowly clap while I began to tear up. "Beautiful." I announced. "Everything was on time and fitted." Ace added. "Yeah, well you made us practice, like, everyday for about a month now." Rose responded. "The straw hat pirates always had an epic entrance into battle's so I wanted ours to be BETTER! Now just wait for few more seconds, the montage is about to end." I answered matter of factly. I only received puzzled looks from most of my crew, excluding the pokerfaced twins and Ace who was just nodding in agreement. "WE GO!" I exclaimed loudly that possibly the whole island heard.

We began our raid of the rocky island. We came across a large cliff face, which we all climbed with much excitement. Over the cliff face (which was surprisingly easy to climb) was a huge oval patch of flat ground, which greatly resembled soccer pitch, only about double the size and lacking grass. What surprised us the most though was the several other banks that hid behind more cliff faces. Mikan had stated that we were anchored down on the East bank so that meant to our right was the North bank where what appeared to be another pirate ship, there was another 2 on our left on the South bank and it was too far away to see how many on the North bank but there seemed to be at least 2 more ships.

"DAMMIT!" I screeched, my cheeks were puffed out and my lips were pouted, I continued, "SOMEONE BEAT US TO KING'S ISLAND AND FOUND ONE PIECE!" "Not exactly." A young, mature and definitely female sounding voice remarked. We turned around to find a girl with wavy lavender coloured hair and wearing a purple long sleeved shirt and a pink mini skirt with brown knee high boots. Next to her stood a young man with wavy yet spiky, jet black hair with a red headband and was wearing a white t-shirt underneath a sleeveless, blue, open hoodie and baggy denim jeans with a pair of electric blue high-tops. "What do you mean?" Laya asked nervously. "We mean no-one has become the pirate king yet. Most of us arrived at around the same time as you yesterday, maybe a few minutes earlier. It turns out that uncle Luffy has left nothing on the island but a large poneglyph and no one can decipher it. The ability to read poneglyphs has died down to the final Ohara survivor Nico Robin. She, however, is in an unknown location somewhere in the new world. All we have managed to decipher so far with the help of an ancient scroll we had received on our journey is that all pirate crews that arrive here are supposedly competitors for something we are not quite sure about." She explained. Most of us just stood there in complete shock from the overwhelming information. All except Tom and Saul.

"First off…" Tom began "Who are you?" Saul ended. "My name is Portgas D Tachibana and bed head over there," She pointed to the spiky haired boy "Is my twin brother Portgas D Jack and we are the captains of the Wild card pirates." Tachibana ended. I mentally noted to introduce myself as cousins later, I would be jumping for joy from meeting new family members right now but NOBODY interrupts a conversation between the Nico twins. Tom blew a strand of his black fringe into place, back to it's former clean cut style it always had (A boys version of Robin's hair) and glared with his almond shaped, piercing blue eyes, Saul mimicked his movements with his white hair at the same time, they were like mirror reflections (aside from hair colour). "Impressive, even though the true history was discovered by our mother…" Tom started "The information on deciphering the poneglyphs has mostly disappeared." Saul finished. "Did you just say your mother solved the true history?!" The boy apparently named jack finally spoke with a voice that made him sound like a teenager whose voice broke only last week. "Yes, but we must not get off topic, please tell us all the information you have on this 'competition' and the other crews." The Nico twins recited together. (Their voice and face are so emotionless that when they talk together their voices create a creepy and slightly scary hollow sound). "Well, when we told the other crews they all took it surprisingly calmly like they were prepared for any fights. We all presume it must be a battle to the death competition to win One Piece so they decided to start preparations for a fight. That is all, unless we are able to read the whole poneglyph we must assume the worst." Tachibana informed. Tom and Saul nodded in sync before beginning another double voiced speech. "Please take us to the poneglyph, as we informed you before we are indeed the sons of Nico Robin and were taught how to decipher the Rio poneglyphs since we were 4 years old." Tachibana nodded although her expression showed she was utterly shocked with that sudden burst of information from a short conversation. She signaled for us to follow as she began to walk down.

We reached a large stone block that was placed only a few meters next to the large oval, which we recently dubbed the 'Arena'. Tom and Saul immediately began to scan the stonewall and turned back to us after reading it for about 2 minutes. Saul began, "To put it shortly, yes the poneglyph does state a battle competition to get One Piece but not a battle to the death." Tom picked up from there "To explain it completely the exact words say 'for those who wish to find One Piece have gathered at King's Island. There is a catch though; only those with a certain connection can arrive at this island that you must figure out on your own. There is a competition that awaits those who come. A battle. All competitors shall fight for the right of Pirate king in the large oval. The battle however is not till death. To win you must either convince the opponents to give up, push them out of the ring or knock them out. The battle begins 1 hour after this poneglyph has been deciphered. Other crews/competitors may join throughout the battle however if a final crew remains standing for a full week then one piece will be revealed. Signed from the previous Pirate king and his crew Monkey D. Luffy and the Straw hat pirates.'"

"What was the connection? Why does it happen in 1 hour? Why was it in a poneglyph?" Mikan suddenly blurted out. The Nico twins had finally stopped talking so that meant we were allowed to speak. I began sprinting over to Tachibana and Jack, Ace started to follow as soon as he realised what I was planning. In one big leap we glomped on top of the siblings "COUSINS!" Ace and I shouted in unison. Tachibana gave out a yelp and Jack started chuckling. "I have no idea what you're talking about…" Tachibana deadpanned. "Technically not blood related but our mothers were adopted sisters and our fathers were brothers by a bond stronger than blood. We are cousins." Mikan informed. A smile crept upon Tachibana's face "Aunty Nami's children?" she asked. "And Luffy's." We ended, laughing and dancing for the newfound relationship.

We were interrupted by a pair of cold-hearted beasts who didn't understand the concept of a family reunion (even though we hadn't met yet), the pair we call the Nico twins. "That is great news and all…"Saul began "but the battle begins in 50 minutes." Tom followed. They continued in unison, "We should best be off to prepare for the upcoming fight." "We've been preparing for HOURS now" Jack whined. "Then inform the other crews of the starting time." Mikan responded.

Jack and Tachibana nodded and the 2 crews went their separate ways for now, due to meet up soon.

**Phew! That's my longest chapter ever. Sorry for the delay but I just couldn't find a way to wrap it up. As a special treat for not complaining I give you secret descriptions of the crewmembers from the triple trouble pirates. (Writer isn't skilled enough to write it other than to list the description)**

**Luffy and Nami: 19 Anne – long, straight black hair and brown eyes, 19 Ace – Short orange hair and brown eyes, 16 Mikan – Brown hair cut in bob and brown eyes**

**Zoro and Tashigi: 18 Smoker – dark green hair and green eyes (no glasses)**

**Usopp and Kaya: 18 ****Laya (pronounced Lie-a) – long, wavy/curly, pale blond hair (in pigtails), brown eyes****, 15 Kasopp – Straight, short black hair, long nose**

**Sanji and Viola: 18 Shin – Blond hair covering left eye and brown eyes, 17 Scarlett – Black long straight hair and blue eyes (Curly eyelash at the end), 15 Rose – Black wavy hair (in pony tail) curly eyebrows and brown eyes**

**Robin and Franky: 17 Olvia – Dark blue hair (in Franky's old style) bright green eyes like Franky, 16 Tom – Short clean cut black hair, narrow nose and same eyes as Robin, 16 Saul – looks exactly like Tom but has white hair like Olvia (#1)**


End file.
